


我搞到男神了（吗）-03

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 4





	我搞到男神了（吗）-03

李赫宰从没想过自己会被影帝选中，李东海那次答应他以后虽然一直没提什么时候做，但这位常年不缺床伴的人也没有再找过别人，似是默认他的存在。他偶尔也会在无人的角落里偷笑，暗自窃喜自己运气好，竟然真的可以站到喜欢的人身边一回。  
最近加紧了拍摄日常，李东海在的A组加班加点赶进度，经常连着十多个小时不出片场。还有最多半个月就要换组了，影视基地的部分结束后，李东海的戏份也能没那么重。换组后再收个尾，差不多就杀青了。  
最近拍戏的剧组虽多，大多都是内定了人选。李赫宰找不到什么好的活计，干脆跟在李东海身边打长工，美其名曰向前辈学习。那位许助理见李东海对他不错，应允他跟在一边，把他暂时算作是工作人员。  
李东海的性格没有那么恶劣，对谁都是一副淡淡的样子，不远不近的态度倒是让剧组许多人摸不着头脑。尤其那位男二，想不明白一夜情过后这位影帝怎么突然翻脸不认账了。一连拒绝后面的所有邀请，连那些若有似无的暗示也一概不理，整日跟那个不知道从哪冒出来的小龙套待在一起。  
李赫宰一下子变成了红人，有影帝带着他在身边，许多人对他的态度比以前客气许多。他只不过是个初入圈子的新人，一下子被这么多人重视反而觉得束手束脚。他不知道李东海怎么想，但能感觉到总有打量的目光落到自己身上，李东海身边的工作人员看他时也总是充满了探究。  
这倒也不是不能理解，毕竟地位差异摆在这，想来大部分人都是有所图吧。李赫宰握拳勉励自己，没关系，只要努力，就没有做不到的！只要海哥需要，他就是没有感情的工具人、工具马达，工具一切。

男二程臻是前年因一部耽改剧大火的演员，正儿八经的科班出身，默默无闻了几年一朝大火，如今也是春风得意。  
李赫宰知道这位也是惹不起的主儿，他虽然年轻，但在影视基地这几个月磨练的也算有眼力见儿。他隐隐约约感觉这位青年演员不喜欢自己，甚至有些讨厌。原因不难猜，每次李东海跟自己说话的时候，程臻都拧眉望着这边。  
今天这场戏在郊外拍，李赫宰原本是不用跟过来的。前一天晚上拍摄结束以后，他寸步不离跟在李东海旁边，踌躇半天小声说想看拍戏。  
李东海自然是会答应的，谁不愿意心上人陪着工作，正好李赫宰主动提出来，他没有拒绝的理由。许恩元和琛哥不赞同的眼神一概被他无视，拍拍肩膀爽快告诉地址。他不想潜规则也不想一夜情，就想跟李赫宰好好谈恋爱。虽然大家都不信，但他真的是这么想的。  
李赫宰到的时候李东海刚刚化好妆，见他来了招呼他过来，说给他找了个群演的活儿，要他快去换衣服。李赫宰一听有这种好事，忙不迭答应去报道了。李东海笑眯眯地看着人欢快跑远，收回目光轻笑。  
旁边许恩元表情有些怪异。  
“哥，您不会真看上这小年轻了吧…”  
“怎么了？踏踏实实的，不比我之前的那些人强多了？”李东海不以为然，他不是不知道身边的人在防什么，但是他不在乎。就算李赫宰不要，他也想给。  
许恩元一脸不赞同。  
“哥，这种小演员心思最多，您玩玩就算了，那万一他知人知面不知心……”许恩元声音越来越弱，最后干脆闭上嘴不敢说了。  
李东海狠狠瞪了他一眼，冷哼一声。他最近越来越能适应这个新身份了，把原来影帝的性格摸了个七分像，这样便已经足够了。

程臻站位前特意看了一眼，然后往旁边挪了一步。好巧不巧，正好挡住旁边人的镜头。李东海只一眼便看出这人挡住了李赫宰，他之前跑了很久的龙套，也算是经验丰富，片场的那些不成文的隐晦规矩他都明白。这种场合说什么都不合适，他只是看了一眼，并没有开口说什么，对李赫宰太好会让别人眼红，他清楚。

“小程，往左边站一站，画面不太好看。”

程臻答应一声，不情不愿挪了一步退回原位。  
李东海全都看在眼里，在执行导演喊就位以后转头瞟了眼李赫宰，人正认认真真站在那里准备开拍，好像全然不知程臻的心思。他笑了一下，若有似无地看了眼程臻才收回目光。  
程臻念着台词走了几步，单手背在身后望着远方长叹，而后转身面对李东海而站。剧中他们这一场时隔多年终于相认，双方都颇为动容。李东海微微屏息，眼神微敛，痛苦的情绪在眼中翻腾着，双唇微启刚要念台词，只听身后传来一声惊呼。  
他连忙转过头，见刚刚在一旁站得好好的李赫宰身子一歪，势要向旁边的斜坡倒下去。李东海什么都没想，瞬间从戏中回神，连忙伸手去拉。好在李赫宰的衣服有垂胡袖，余出来的布料被李东海抓住，手臂用力硬生生将人在浅坑的边缘拉住。  
剧组顿时乱成一团，许恩元迅速冲过来帮忙，和李东海一起把李赫宰从上坡的边缘拉了回来，然后赶紧把两个人往平地上推。  
李赫宰还没站稳就低着头道谢，握住李东海的手臂，小心后退几步拉开两个人的距离。李东海正诧异着，只见李赫宰正向四周鞠躬道歉，说自己没站好才这样，以后不会这样了。  
这场戏在郊外拍，廖老并没有来，导演见状喊了停，休息调整一下。所幸刚才李东海及时拉住了那个小演员，这万一要是剧组闹出了人命，传出去让大众知道，会惹来不知道多少的麻烦。说起来也是莫名其妙，之前走位的时候明明什么事没有。  
李赫宰见许恩元把李东海带走，自己安静躲在一边，没有跟过去。他不是自己脚滑摔下去的，有人不轻不重地推了他一把，那个人现在正被一群人围着补妆。

许恩元通知了琛哥，艺人在的剧组差点出了事，琛哥一接到消息立刻从外面往回赶，还嘱咐许恩元盯住李东海，不要惹事。  
其实不用他们说，李东海也没心情说别的。他被刚刚的事吓了一跳，好在李赫宰离自己近，不然真要出了事，他非得发疯。他身上的古装又沉又重，束了束衣服才坐下，突然想起什么，李赫宰并不在附近。  
“你去帮我…”  
“哥，我得跟您说件事。”许恩元蹲下身子帮李东海理了理衣服下摆，一边整理一边小声打断他的话。  
“我看您还是别对那个小龙套那么好了，要是真喜欢他的话。”  
李东海左右看了看，低头示意许恩元继续说。他一向是独自在一处地方休息，大部分的人都知道他的习惯，所以一般不会走到他这边来。他眯着眼睛四处搜寻一阵，终于在角落里看到李赫宰的身影。  
许恩元停下手上的动作，将声音压得更低。

“我刚刚在旁边都看见了，那个李…李什么来着，被程臻推了一下。”

李东海微怔，将目光投到程臻的身上，微微眯起眼睛。他以前不是没听说过娱乐圈的勾心斗角，也不是不知道明星之间的那些乱七八糟的事情，只是以前自己的地位不够高，很多事情并未真正接触过。  
许恩元轻声道“海哥，不是我说，这小演员看着还是挺有希望的，要不咱们就算了，别让人家以后也不好过。”

李东海委屈的抿起嘴，望向苦口婆心劝自己不要惹事的助理。  
“那我只是喜欢他。”

闻言，许恩元呆滞片刻，无语凝噎只得点头。  
“好吧，好吧……”

李赫宰心里清楚是谁推了自己，也清楚为什么要这样。他还没有真的踏进这个圈子，便已经得罪了一个前辈，也许以后会因为这件事影响自己的事业。他趁没有人注意自己，躲在一众配角演员中，揉了揉自己的脚腕，轻轻叹气。  
程臻面如平常，被围着整理好衣服以后慢悠悠地靠着椅背，接过旁边人递过来的水抿了一口。可惜没把那个人推下去，他没想到李东海会及时伸手拉住那个小演员。不过也好，万一真闹出事了，难保附近藏着的代拍会不会拍到这一幕，多一事不如少一事。更何况，他已经让那个不知天高地厚的小演员安分下来，只要警告到就可以了。  
他做了亏心事到底是有些心虚，坐着坐着，偷偷看了眼李东海那边的动静。那个小演员没在附近，李东海坐在椅子上和助理正在聊天。看来也没有那么喜欢，枉费自己多一下动作。程臻收回目光，他不能放弃李东海这条路，要想往上爬，得紧紧抱住影帝的大腿才行。

李东海坐了一阵，最后还是拍了拍许恩元的肩。  
“去吧，把李赫宰叫过来，那边人多，怪热的。”

“哥，你看今天这事…”

“你先把他叫过来，我跟他有话要说。”  
李东海深吸口气，他以前没有一点这种斗来斗去的经验，毕竟没人把他放在眼里。现在这个身份虽然也不需要太防备什么，但李赫宰这事，他总是替人委屈。  
李赫宰见许恩元走过来，抿唇起身，抢先一步开口。  
“许哥。”  
“没伤着？”许恩元上下扫视一圈，见人一切正常才放下心。  
这人也不知道是怎么走了大运，一开始都以为是玩玩，谁也没放在心上，以为影帝改了口味儿。谁能想到李东海还真的有点认真的意思，也没见这段时间再去勾搭别人。  
这万一李赫宰伤着碰着，李东海再一生气，带着人从片场直接跑路，或者大闹片场，非得连着上好几天的热搜不可。

剧组因为刚才的意外正在重新做场地布置，重新走位重新安排镜头，距离下一次开拍估计还要等上好一阵子。李赫宰跟着许恩元走过去，李东海见他来了，拍了拍旁边的椅子。  
“吓着了吧。”

李赫宰坐下后望着李东海的侧脸无法控制地入神，他甚至没仔细听李东海说了什么，目光仔仔细细描绘过李东海的轮廓，牢牢黏在他的脸上。李东海这部戏是古装剧，长发束起在头顶，因为是古装戏，眉毛稍稍比平时自然的时候张扬了些，侧颜嘴角带笑，说话时眼睛不经意瞟过来一眼弯弯的。他看着李东海一举一动，忽然想起许多古文记载，形容男子丰神俊朗温润如玉。  
许恩元在旁边看得清楚，李东海抬了下手李赫宰也没看一眼，眼神一直定格在李东海的脸庞。要是不知道李赫宰在这里是龙套演员，他差点就要觉得李赫宰是李东海的死忠粉。觉得李东海不吃饭不打嗝，就是仙子，放个屁都是粉红色的那种类型的，十八层滤镜的粉丝。

“我跟你说话呢，有没有在听？”

“嗯？”  
李赫宰回过神，对上李东海关切的神色喃喃“东海…”

李东海没有介意人直呼自己名字，手搭在李赫宰胳膊上。  
“真的没事？刚才吓我一跳。”

李赫宰摇了摇头，痴痴地望着李东海半天，慌乱别开脸。这太糟糕了，李东海至今没显出什么意思，可他已经按捺不住。只要接近了一步，就会贪心的想要再近一步。他不知道曾经的那些其他的人是不是也这样，被温柔的织网慢慢包罗，情难自禁地陷入影帝的魅力。  
他们坐在离拍摄场地有一小段距离的地方，两张野营椅不算太舒服，不远处的人群说话声顺着风飘过来，片场不拍戏的时候熙熙攘攘，搬道具和调整机位的人来回穿梭。这不是一个很好的很适合吐露心声的场合，李赫宰却突然反手握住李东海搭在自己小臂的手。

“我喜欢你，我真的喜欢你。”

李东海明知这不是个合适的时候，却还是不由得露出微笑。  
“知道的，我也喜欢你。”

李赫宰惊喜睁大眼睛，单眼皮撑得圆圆的，在心里为自己欢呼雀跃。影帝居然肯回应他，肯说这些话来哄他，这是不是说明他很快就能圆梦和李东海过夜，是不是说明影帝已经对他越来越有兴趣了。  
他满意极了，果然每天加练的俯卧撑和每日一转的转运福还是有点用的吧。  
如果不是场合问题，李东海又在自己旁边坐着，李赫宰几乎快要欢呼出声。终于有一天李东海也愿意用这种表白来哄自己，影帝终于想要睡自己了！！  
之前差点滚下山坡的后怕登时忘得干干净净，满脑子都在想要怎么好好表现，让影帝满意才能有第二次。  
李东海注意到李赫宰惊喜的表情，心叹到底是年轻，一点点的心事都藏不住，说一句喜欢怎么就高兴成这样。他哪里知道李赫宰在想什么，看着刚刚被阴了一把的小龙套美滋滋地坐着，轻轻勾起嘴角。

许恩元现在一个头两个大，他不知道怎么给琛哥交差，经纪人哥出了趟门的功夫他家影帝又成功收编了一个小帅哥的心。他不知道这算不算是英雄救美，反正李赫宰现在望向李东海的眼神又感动又痴迷。  
许恩元头痛欲裂，上一个在片场泼水的爱豆还在时不时给李东海发信息，这下一个小演员就已经安排上了。他遵李东海的话开车送两个人回酒店，房车开到酒店门前，李东海拍了下椅背。

“明天几点拍？”

“傍晚呢，白天没事。”

“好，白天别找我。”李东海说完开门下车。  
李赫宰在后边踌躇一阵，缩到后座不肯下去。他不能跟李东海一起下车，酒店附近有很多狗仔私生，万一被拍到了，他在李东海工作室可就彻底上黑名单了。  
见李赫宰没动，许恩元和琛哥的脸色明显缓和许多。这小演员还挺知道分寸，不错，比自家的惹事精强多了。他们刚想完，只见下车的影帝重新拉开车门，皱眉看向车内。

“你干嘛呢，下车啊。”

李赫宰：！！！这这这！…这不好吧！……

当天晚上李东海久违地再次上了热搜，从房车到酒店不算太长的路，他一手拿着外套一手牵着另一个人的手大步行走，根本不在乎附近的人，连个口罩都没戴。  
影帝最近异常的安静，这一次终于爆出了八卦新闻，照片一出来立刻冲上了热搜榜前三。不过李赫宰现在还算不上什么完全业内，李东海工作室连热搜都懒着压，瞄着风向适度引导一下就算了结。也不需要他们太操心，李东海粉丝战斗力了得，好多时候还没等到他们出手，后援会和大粉已经出场镇压一回了。  
工作室不下场的选择是对的，这件事根本不需要什么过多的干涉，因为……  
所有人高高兴兴赶来蒜瓣六组吃瓜，然后满头问号挠了挠头。没有人认识李赫宰，网上也找不到相关信息，甚至没人知道这是哪来的，叫什么。

@东海上面有座山_：不是我说，这哥们是哪位？

@海底有条鱼：儿子后面拉着的那精神小伙是谁啊，我怎么从来没见过。

@_咚咚咚咚咚：嘶……这次我不明白了，有人认识吗？

@东边的海西边的云：我惊呆了，这到底是谁，海哥怎么开始向素人下手了吗？？？康康我啊！！康康我！我可以戴！！！十八厘米不在话下！

@吾儿叛逆众人莫怪：雾草这是个新人啊？？？有人看到这条吗？？代拍的意思这是一个剧组的？？#分享链接# @银普川：不错。［图片］［图片］

@齐天大圣也-：草，这个小年轻连经纪公司都没有，太可怜了吧！！！

@天上的小星星：怜爱了，小海这次搞的这个好稚嫩，连资料都查不到。

@回基金泫雅：圈内百晓生在吗？有没有人介绍一下这个小伙的履历？

@王母娘娘蟠桃会上的桃：天哪，我第一次吃到影帝这么扑朔离迷的瓜！

@海内存知己：救命，光明正大拉进酒店，果然是李东海的作风。

@闰土的猹：海哥就是我们猹的春天。银普川可是放话要蹲完李东海这部剧全程的，她这意思应该就是同剧组了呗，原来是个小侍卫啊~~小别致有点东西！

@影表系无人问津的草：雾草，我居然有一天在影帝身边看到了我的同学？！

@树上骑个猴：？？？？？楼上说说！！！是个有故事的男孩子吗？

@海猴子辣菜禁婆：雾草，突然想起前一阵那个，李东海被片场泼水那个事了。＃分享链接＃影帝疑变心遭年轻爱豆片场泼水，新欢竟另有其人？ ＃分享链接＃影帝新欢究竟是何人，人气爱豆不能与之相比  
这个这个，还有人记得吗？所以神秘新欢是这位哥？

@南海落云国皮俑一号：草，楼上不提我都忘了这事了，影帝湿身还那么帅真的绝了，这张脸真是大自然的鬼斧神工。

@哑巴公主：楼上，鬼斧神工不是这么用的！！

@吃瓜路人甲：但是u1s1，李东海那张脸真的就是老天爷赏饭吃，我愿意被他渣，我可以给他洗衣服做饭，他就在外边玩就行。

@朝阳群众：马甲，他做什么我都可以接受，好神奇，我又不是他粉丝为什么还这么宽容？

@哑巴皇帝的神器：帅即通行证，他约炮我都觉得风流倜傥，妈的，我就是个没有底线的庸俗的女人。

@裙下之臣：所以说这男的到底是谁？

@星爸爸的脑残粉：不认识………估计是影视学院的吧，我看楼上有个影表的学生说是自己同学？竟然还有这种好事？？

在外边热火朝天的讨论李赫宰是谁的时候，李东海和李赫宰正在酒店地下一层的小酒吧里。  
李东海看着明显不自在的人轻笑，把手边的酒杯推过去。  
“干嘛，你不会是要告诉我，你没成年？”  
“没有！！我成年了！！”  
李赫宰立马挺直腰板，继而小声嘟囔“我就是有点紧张…”  
李赫宰手心一直在不停地出汗，坐在自己旁边的这是谁，是他喜欢好久的李东海。  
他小时候就看李东海演的戏，后来长大变成李东海的粉丝，实习来影视基地又偷偷摸摸地喜欢上人家。谁能想到有一天，他可以和李东海这样面对面地坐着喝酒，之后还会……想到此，他又抿唇低下头，抑住唇边笑意。  
真是老天爷开眼，李东海居然愿意睡自己，还把自己带回酒店。李赫宰差点跪地磕三个响头，不知道是哪位神仙指点迷津，他愿意日日供奉三炷香。  
像李赫宰想的一样，万花丛中过的影帝看起来游刃有余。一手拿着酒杯一手撑着下巴，侧过头专注看着他，丝毫没有为之后会发生的事情感到局促。李东海和他闲散聊天，还问了他现在在做什么。

“哦…你还没毕业啊…”  
李东海眯起眼睛，要是让琛哥知道，自己又要挨骂了。他拍拍李赫宰的肩膀，若有似无地拉近两个人的距离。  
他们并排坐在卡座的同一边，大腿贴在了一起。李东海有些舒心，反正自己也是这样无所畏惧的形象了，那不如好好享受一下这样不需要顾忌的生活。他主动地搭着李赫宰的肩膀，咬耳朵说悄悄话时，柔软唇瓣不经意地擦过李赫宰的耳朵。他得意地看着李赫宰颈侧都在发红，手里的酒杯碰了碰李赫宰的杯。

“琛哥说你挺有天赋，我也这么觉得。”

李赫宰微微转过头，李东海那双宛若会说话的眼睛沾了酒以后亮晶晶的，趴在自己肩侧说着悄悄话，鼻息间全是洋酒的香味。他感到口渴，昏暗的灯光忽明忽暗，李东海的脸庞也覆上一层神秘，漂亮极了。

“什么天赋…”

“不知道，不过我跟他说的天赋可不是一回事，我想先试试看我想的那个。”李东海勾起嘴角，拉近两人的距离。  
他慢慢向李赫宰靠近，紧紧盯着那双有些惊慌的眸子，圆圆的单眼皮睁大，说不出是不是在惊喜。他们之间只剩下几厘米的距离，李东海垂眸，却在即将接吻的时候停下，鼻尖擦过李赫宰的鼻头，坐了回去。

“把这点喝完就回房间吧，这里人开始多了。”

李赫宰呆呆地坐在那里，后知后觉点了点头，将杯中液体一饮而尽。他不自觉地交叠双腿而坐，手臂不自然地横在腿上，借此掩饰些什么。

李东海的房间位于顶楼，将附近街道楼房一览无余，是这附近最豪华的层级了。李赫宰一路跟在李东海身侧，宽敞明亮的电梯只有他们两人，薄醉后有些粗重的喘息声交叠在一起，密封空间内平白多了些暧昧。  
他此前从没经历过这种事，怕自己表现得不好，李东海尝过一次就对自己失去兴趣，也怕李东海只是单纯玩玩，虽然是自己说的只是一夜情也没关系。一路胡思乱想被李东海拉着手带进房间，随着沉重的房门关上，更加紧张。  
李东海看似沉稳，实际上内心也慌得不行。李赫宰说自己没经验，好像他有似的。苍天为证，他莫名其妙来这个世界之前也是一个有节操的人。他看了眼在旁边站得笔直的人，拍了拍肩膀。

“先洗澡吧。”

这这这！！有点太突然了吧！！  
李赫宰美滋滋想到，原来李东海这么急，那一定很喜欢自己！下一秒，他哭丧着脸收回目光。  
“海哥…这浴室是透明的……”

李东海一愣，想也不想转过身“那我不看。”  
他做完才想起这样怪异，李东海应该是毫不在乎这种事的人，他迫使自己镇定，又偷偷攥拳转了回来。

“怕什么，你害羞？”

只见小演员红着脸摇摇头，飞速脱下衣服钻进浴室。打开莲蓬头前犹豫一下，回头看了李东海一眼又赶紧转过去。  
李东海在原地忍不住笑出声，浴室里洗澡的家伙连头都不敢回，一直背对着他，吓得洗澡都不敢放松身体。他在人大腿以上腰间以下扫视一圈，臀上两侧肌肉绷紧，一看就是在紧张状态。  
他笑着摇摇头，径自脱掉衣服躺进浴缸的温水中，颈部倚着浴缸的靠枕，惬意地望着浴室的方向。早知道自己在外面能把人吓成这样，不如刚刚一起洗澡呢。他之前虽然不是那种放荡的性格，但好歹也是二十多岁快三十的人，就算是实际年龄跟现在的李赫宰比起来，也是年长的。李赫宰一个小屁孩会害羞，他倒也没有那么羞耻。

李赫宰哪里想得到李东海一直看着自己，窘迫又快速地洗好以后一转身，发现李东海大大方方地一边泡澡一边看他。  
水面在灯光下闪闪发光，李东海的身体光滑漂亮，李赫宰不可控地将目光黏在那里，从颈部慢慢下移，在下身多停留了一阵才移开。影帝体毛除的很干净，浑身上下除了私处有稀薄的体毛以外滑溜溜的，在灯光下微蜷双腿，像条美人鱼。  
见他裹着浴巾走出来，李东海懒洋洋地冲他笑，大眼睛微眯，从水下冲他伸出手。  
“嗯…洗完了？”  
“是…您放心，我最近没吃辣的。”李赫宰走过来，老老实实立在浴缸旁，望着李东海忍不住上下滚动喉结。  
李东海好漂亮，若不是顾忌影帝可能会不开心，他想上手摸一摸。

“坐吧。”

只见李赫宰应了一声，端正坐好目不斜视，双腿合拢手贴膝盖，挺直腰板抬头挺胸，胸肌微微绷紧。李东海张了张嘴，自己又不是要军训……  
这时，李赫宰终于酝酿好了要说的话，紧张兮兮地说道。  
“我..我这是第一次……”  
“我也是。”李东海从水中坐起来，握住李赫宰的手臂慢慢摩挲，哑着嗓子呢喃“只有你…赫宰……”  
不想李赫宰却拍案而起，所有的紧张瞬间忘到脑后。

“你别骗人了！！我又不傻！你不能仗着我喜欢你就骗我你是第一次！我也是有尊严的！！”  
他扳着手指，开始气呼呼的细数。  
“来找你的昀彬有一次和你过夜，第二天节目都迟到了！还有程臻，你们俩前一阵子在车里就开始了，许哥都不敢开车门！那个一直出国工作没回来的大模说你叫声好听，腰还软！去年得新人奖的还夸过你技术好，第一次都不疼！”

李东海瞠目结舌，实不相瞒他也是第一次听说自己做的那些事，看来李赫宰还真是没少了解自己。他赶紧捂住喋喋不休的嘴，再说下去只觉得自己头都快要大了。李赫宰忿忿不平，还有一肚子的话要说，肉肉的唇瓣被李东海用手捂住，小心翼翼撅起亲了一下掌心。  
李东海找回自己的人设，他现在不是原来的那个痴情专一的配角演员，他是风流成性遍地开花的影帝。他重新拉住李赫宰的手，讨好地晃了晃。

“那以后只有你好不好…”

话音刚落，刚刚还控诉李东海花心史的小龙套顿时安静下来，回握住李东海的手点头答应，然后诚恳又感动地望着梦中情人。

“海哥，虽然知道你是在哄我开心…”他不好意思地抿唇低头笑起来“但是我还是挺高兴的…”

“…我不是在骗你。”

李赫宰只是点头，然后加重语气，一副十分深沉的样子。  
“我懂，没关系的。”

李东海无奈，真是有理说不清，他总不能告诉李赫宰自己是从别的地方来的，那个地方也有一个李赫宰，两个人一模一样。他带着曾经的喜欢和现在的喜欢一起，都想给李赫宰。他不知道该怎么解释，李赫宰屈膝蹲在他面前，仰着头坚定地看他。

“我准备好了。”

李东海回过神，对上人视死如归的表情有些出戏，又不是要上战场，跟自己上个床至于这个表情吗？！感觉李赫宰下一秒就要扛起炸药包冲锋，嘴里高喊着口号。  
李赫宰丝毫没意识到自己的表情有些过于壮烈，小心翼翼包住李东海的手。他窃喜自己没有被推开，迎着李东海的方向慢慢靠近。当唇瓣触到同样柔软的双唇时，他觉得自己的呼吸蓦地变得急促，按捺不住心中激动的情绪，追着李东海躲闪的方向靠近。  
和他想象中的不一样，李东海和他想象中的并不完全相同。他以为李东海经验丰富，可能会主动的引导他做些什么，然而面对他的亲吻，李东海只是微微蹙眉，笨拙生涩地回应起来。李赫宰来不及想其它，环住李东海的脖子靠向自己加深吻，舌头钻进口腔中肆意搅弄。

“抱我去床上。”交换津液的间隙，李东海低声呢喃，环住李赫宰的脖子压向自己。  
“你要是抱不动我，今晚换我上你。”

李赫宰蹭蹭李东海的脸，手臂用力将人面对面从浴缸中抱了起来。他们两人叠在一起颠簸几步，一起倒在大床上。  
情欲如同野火肆意燃起，李赫宰放松身体压在李东海身上。背上的双手交叠游走于他的身体，从肩颈划过腰间，手指摸索解开下身的浴巾，在臀上揉捏抚摸。水珠顺着手臂沾到李赫宰身上，又顺着腰线滑落，李东海扬起下巴任人吻自己，配合着分开双腿。  
他们动情抚遍彼此身体，温热的吻从唇角到脖颈，李赫宰埋头在李东海颈侧亲吻舔舐，听到耳边如小猫般的呻吟更加兴奋。他努力用自己看片学来的那点技巧讨好影帝，手却迫不及待地贴上李东海的身体。他触到李东海的肌肤不由得喟叹，手指沿肋骨一根根上移，停在了心脏的位置。  
李赫宰一开口带上了哭腔。  
“呜呜…海哥…我…我终于等到这一天了…”

李东海迷蒙睁开眼，撞进那含泪的眸子轻笑，手掌不轻不重地揉捏臀瓣，腰间用力抱着泪眼婆娑正在感动的李赫宰翻过身。他这具身体面对性事的记忆要比灵魂深刻，根本不需要去想怎么做，本能促使他主动。  
李赫宰紧抿双唇偏过头去，胸腔剧烈起伏。李东海压在他身上不停地顶弄着，两人下身挤在一起，小腹燃起一团火，又迅速蔓延至四肢，冲上额头。李东海杂乱无章地和他接吻，低声引导他抱住自己，双手从胸前抚摸至下腹，摸着已见形状的腹肌移回胸肌。  
李赫宰紧张地咽了咽口水，在心里安慰自己不会太疼，许多人都说李东海开苞很温柔。他说是不怕，真到这时候连回应都忘了，僵着身体躺在床上，他只觉得自己像案板上的肉。  
那暧昧又急促的动作突然停了下来，李赫宰茫然睁开眼，李东海笑着吻他。  
“怎么像要去就义？”  
“…我没有。”李赫宰挺直身体，一动也不敢动。  
李东海笑眯眯看他，挑了挑眉，情欲之中软绵绵的声音有些哑。  
“嗯？没有？”  
“我……我怕疼……”李赫宰颤颤巍巍回答。  
他怕李东海失去兴趣，他知道有很多人，很多很多人在床上表现得比自己好很多，比他主动，比他懂得讨好，那些人会的也很多。他紧张极了，不知道李东海为何突然停下。  
影帝只是笑着拍拍他，分开双腿跪坐在他身体两侧，慢慢俯下身，拉着他的手放到自己身后。  
“瞧把你吓的，你在上吧。”

李赫宰再三确认后，握紧拳头下定决心要让大方忍让自己的李东海被伺候舒服，他皱眉坚定开口。  
“我一定会好好表现的！”  
话虽这么说，李东海真的俯下身吻他等他主动的时候，李赫宰又立刻怂了。他才20刚出头，对这种事也就是看过片，之前谈恋爱也都止步于拥抱为止，可以说一点经验都没有。更何况现在骑在自己身上的人是李东海，他哆哆嗦嗦摸了摸李东海的腰，触到那里浅浅腰窝，贪恋抚摸。  
李东海直起身体，拉着李赫宰把人按到自己胸前，他怎么都是比现在的李赫宰年长的，一边偷偷摸摸面红耳赤，一边掌握主导权，引导现在仍是小鸡崽儿一样的人。  
李赫宰亲了亲他的胸肌，抬起头。  
“海哥…我想留一个吻痕……”  
李东海纵容他，手指插进发间将李赫宰的头按向自己。顶着自己臀的性器磨得他会阴处不适，他略微抬起腰，前后摆动腰肢磨蹭。  
“动一动，都这么硬了还等什么呢？”

李赫宰脸颊通红，不好意思埋头在李东海颈窝蹭蹭，抱着他翻过身，一边害羞得耳朵通红，一边迅速从旁边床头柜翻出安全套和润滑液的瓶子，握在手里半天支支吾吾开口。  
“这…这怎么用啊……”  
李东海无奈，只好起身先教这小孩怎么戴套。

李赫宰快要臊死了，自觉丢脸整个人都快烧起来。李东海教他怎么扩张，一手扶着他的手腕另一手环抱他的身体，那双软软的猫咪唇微张，伴随着他的动作呻吟。  
他呜咽一声，低下头蹭了蹭李东海的脖子，抽出手臂生疏地撕开安全套的包装。李东海跟着坐起来，一边交换亲吻一边替他戴上。  
李赫宰皱起眉，埋头在李东海肩膀，委屈又可怜。  
“海哥…这个套太紧了……我以后可以不戴吗...？”

李东海眯起眼睛没有开口，李赫宰又蹭了蹭撒娇。  
“我没病，我干净的…”

李东海只好心软答应，戴着手套干活确实不方便，要是真委屈成这样，不戴也没事。李赫宰欢天喜地从他身上爬起来，顺便在胸前嘬出草莓印。  
李赫宰:呜呜呜呜呜海哥真的好宠我！！他一定很喜欢我！  
他感动的一塌糊涂，决心一定要让李东海舒服，至少不能比那些人差。他撑在李东海头侧，鼻尖蹭到一起，亲昵的接吻。李东海好乖顺，躺在他身下笑眯眯望着他，长长睫毛抖如蝶翼。  
李赫宰用力蹭他的脸颊，撒娇卖萌。  
“海哥……我好喜欢你呜呜呜……”  
“你……别乱动……”  
李赫宰在他身上乱动，正在开拓领地的性器也跟着动了动，李东海吃痛地皱眉，双手抵住李赫宰的胸膛微微用力。他忙于和李赫宰增进关系，很久没有做过这事，想要顺利地容纳整根变得难熬。  
他睁大眼睛望着撑在上方的人，李赫宰永远都不会知道，自己等这一天同样很久了。  
李赫宰还在生疏地深入，柔软肠壁紧紧包裹住侵入的性器，他抑制不住喘息，感觉自己好像周身都浸泡在温水之中似的。他想到自己正在探索喜欢的人的身体，那种兴奋和激动化作更深的欲望，催促他向深处顶进。  
李东海忍不住抽噎，双腿不自然地颤抖夹紧李赫宰的腰，眼前蒙上一层泪雾。

“啊……慢一点…不，等一下，好大……你慢一点……”

李赫宰听后十分得意，身经百战的李东海夸自己了！！！  
他兴奋的俯下身去吻蹙眉适应他的人，轻柔的吻落在眉心，然后蹭着脸颊慢慢磨蹭。  
如同一场美丽的梦，他和仰望许久、本以为遥不可及的人融为一体。  
他十指牵住李东海的手压在头侧，坚定缓慢地整根埋进李东海的身体，两人下身完全契合在一起。  
李赫宰长舒口气，耳边尽是难耐呻吟。他抱紧香香软软的李东海在怀里，望着两人牵在一起的手鼻子一酸。

“海哥…”

“叫我的名字…”李东海努力放松身体，却突然感到脸上落下几滴冰凉的水滴。他睁开眼，李赫宰在他上方红着眼圈，豆大的泪珠吧嗒吧嗒落下来。见他看自己，吸了吸鼻子去蹭他的脸颊，然后轻吻嘴角。

“东海…呜呜呜我等了好久，终于等到这一天了，我以为你永远也看不到我…呜呜呜……”

李东海神情复杂，这怎么被上的没哭，上人的哭了。新世界体验感好差，没有初夜的疼痛就算了，李赫宰还这么能哭。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
